


The Good Kind of Fire

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bondage, Kinks, Language, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT do not belong to me. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 6,899 One shot<br/>Summary: Raphael is trying to learn to control his temper with the aid of his brother Donatello. His eldest brother and leader, Leonardo, refuses to work with them towards this goal. Don comes up with a plan to teach Leo a new trick.<br/>Rating: Hard NC-17 TCEST WARNING! Don't like, don't read!<br/>Pairing: Don/Raph/Leo Threesome (of sorts), Uke!Raph, bondage<br/><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the 2013 Adult Fan Fiction Awards - 3rd place Best Turtlecest<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Kind of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with Teratophelia on DeviantArt. The concept and the preview image are entirely hers, my efforts were in bringing it to fruition. Hope ya'll enjoy!  
> 

            Donatello's heart skipped a beat as his bedroom door flew open with a resounding bang.  He turned around from where he'd been working at his desk, his eyes wide open and his pulse doing triple time.

            "Raph?" he gasped, taking in the sight of his older brother who'd just barged in.  ”What is it?  What happened?"

            The red-clad Turtle's fists were clenched tightly at his sides, his teeth bared.  "I swear ta God, Donnie, one of these days he's gonna push me too far!"

            Donatello knew exactly who Raphael meant before his brother could say any more.  “ _Another fight between those two?”_ he thought. “ _It's been so quiet lately!”_

            Raph was panting heavily and it was obvious to Donnie that he was doing his best to calm down.  The younger Turtle knew all too well how difficult that could be for his brother and moved toward him to offer his comfort.  As Raph began to speak again, Donnie placed his hands on Raph's shoulders lightly, just letting him know a caring ear was nearby to hear him out.

            "He's gonna push me too far, an' I swear," Raph growled dangerously, "I swear I'm gonna kill 'im!"

            "Shh, Raph," Donnie soothed, "come on, you know you don't mean that."

            His hands moved reassuringly along the angry Turtle's muscular arms.  Donnie knew all the right places to touch on Raph when he was like this.  All the pressure points to manipulate to give him something else to focus on and to help in quelling his anger.

            "Why does he _do_ this, Donnie?" Raph asked, his voice reaching an almost pleading tone that he immediately regretted hearing from himself.  "Why does he push me like this?  How many times does he need ta hear me tell 'im ta back off?"

            He snarled wordlessly before continuing.  "I gave in!  I let him be right, cuz he _is_ right on this one, an' I _know_ that!  Does he think I'm stupid?  I know I've been coming in later an' later these days.  I know I'm runnin' the risk of bein' seen the closer it gets ta daylight.  He really thinks he needs ta tell me this shit?  I'm not a fuckin' moron!"

            Don's fingers worked their way along Raph's shoulders, pressing firmly against his skin and moving in small circles.

            "Go on," he encouraged softly.

            "I also ain't stupid enough ta get myself seen," Raph continued, voice trembling with unspent rage.  "What, does he think he's the only Goddamned fully trained ninja in the world?  I'm just as trained in the way of invisibility as he is!  I'm every bit as good as he is at all of that shit!  How the fuck old are we by now?  But he still talks ta me like I'm a little kid that don't know any better!"

            The purple-clad ninja's face was as calm and serene as could be as he took in his brother's words.  He allowed Raph's anger to wash over him in waves, knowing that every word he released was another step toward progress.  This was a new frontier for Raphael; being able to break through his own reticence and speak to one of his brothers about what was bothering him, instead of fighting whoever had gotten him to this point of anger.  Or worse yet, leaving the lair to go to the surface so he could find even more troubling and dangerous ways to vent his burning rage.

            Raph bent his head low.  An ironic, bitter chuckle escaped his throat, but was blocked off almost immediately by his gritted teeth.  "I told him he was right.  I tried ta walk away and let 'im have the victory, but he just keeps . . . _talking!_ Just . . . I just wanted him ta _shut UP already!"_

            "You're on fire," Don said.  It was a statement of fact, said as plainly as if it was the start of one of his scientific explanations.  "Leo has lit your fuse again and you're going to blow.  I suspect any second now."

            As he spoke, he moved around to stand behind his older brother, allowing his hands to trail softly over Raph’s form.  His breath brushed warmly against Raph's skin with each word.

            He was out of Raph's sight completely now, but not out of body contact.  He dipped his head low, resting it against the back of the taller Turtle's neck.  Don reached around to the front of his brother, pressing his hands flat against his plastron.  Raph's chest was heaving; his breathing audible, heart pounding fiercely.  Don noted the heat coming off of Raph then, waves of it emanating from his skin.  A nuclear explosion inside of him was set to detonate.

_“This will not do,”_ Don thought.  “ _This needs to stop.  And if I don't calm him now . . . .”_

            "I've seen this happen too many times in the last year," Don said, exhaling softly.  His hands slid extremely slowly down Raphael's hard, rippling arms, coming to rest on his tightly balled fists.

            "He pushes you to the limit of your ability to hold back your temper.  He knows how difficult it is for you to control and that it has always been that way."

            Don's hands now began their slow, feather-light ascent back up the length of Raph's tense, tautly muscled arms, pausing before sliding back down again.  Slow, slow repetition.  "But he still has to press on, doesn't he?  Still has to push that red button," Don observed.

            "Button?" Raph murmured.  His eyes were growing heavy as he felt Donnie's calming touches running over the length of his upper body.

            "Mmm."  Don's hands now dipped along Raph's collarbones, stroked lightly against his upper scutes, and ran slowly back up to massage his sinewy neck.

            The cords on either side were still standing out slightly from the exertion of Raph's earlier shouting match with his older brother.  Don massaged them carefully, pressing and rubbing in circles, easing the tension little by little.  He kept this kneading motion going, steadily releasing the knots built up in Raph's neck, his shoulders, and his upper arms.

            "He could stop any time, couldn't he?  But he knows that button is there.  And he just has to push it.  It's the one final thing he has to say or do that will drive you over the edge and make you see red.  To light you on fire," Don said.

            With those words, Don's fingers danced downward, slowly downward, reaching from behind Raph now to trail along his ribcage.  Barely-there touches in the so, so sensitive area between his plastron and shell, tracing lines down to his hips and resting lightly there.

            "And not the good kind of fire, either," Don added.

_“Fire.  Hmm, definitely . . . feeling warm.  Very . . . .”_ Raph's thoughts were growing blurry, his anger nearly quelled, replaced with a foggy, lightheaded feeling.  He shook his head slightly.

            "Don," he whispered hoarsely, "'M sorry.  Shouldn'a come ta ya’ about this."

            He began to turn away, to pull himself out of the sleep-like haze Donatello's affections had begun to lull him into.  His brother simply gripped his hips gently yet forcefully, keeping him in place.

            "And why not?" Don asked, flexing his hands and massaging the emerald green skin under them as he felt Raph begin to tense again.  "You feel better, don't you?  Having come to me to talk about this?"

            Raph turned around to face Don, in that moment more affected by his brother’s words than he could have said.

            "I . . . " he began, swallowing hard.  "Yeah, Don, I guess I do.  Heh.  Guess I'm gettin' better at that whole 'control' thing after all."  Raising a hand to his neck, he twisted the muscles there from side to side with a slight smile, meeting Don's eyes with his own.  "The rub down didn't hurt none either."

            Don smirked at that.  "I've got my ways. You know that."

            The smirk became a grin for just a second before his face went completely flat, his eye ridges furrowing into a deadly serious expression.

            "Still, I think Leo needs to learn more about the art of listening.  He may have mastered ninjitsu, but if he wants to lead he can’t simply spend the rest of eternity barking at you.  I'm proud of you, Raph.  You are getting better at controlling your anger, keeping your rage down.  You're doing your part."  Don took Raph's hand in his own as a sudden idea began forming in his head.  "You're doing it well."

            Don's grip on Raph's hand tightened.  He turned toward the door and began to pull Raph along behind him.  "And it’s time we make Leo do his," he stated sternly.  "Come with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Leonardo had left the scene of he and Raphael's fight feeling strangely unsatisfied.  It wasn't that he particularly enjoyed his fights with his younger brother, but he wasn't used to the way this one had turned out.  He had been so sure that Raph was close to striking out at him.  Leo's adrenaline had been pumping overtime and he'd been ready for a fight.  And yet none came.  Raphael had simply walked away from him.

            Into Don's room.  “ _Why Don's room?”_ he thought _.  “And_ c _ome to think of it, did he say I was right?  No, not Raph.  Raph would never concede.  And even if he did back down, or say he agreed with me . . . I would hardly think he meant it.  Probably he just wanted to leave, to run off like he always does.  Still.  To Don's room?”_

            Leo was alone in his room, pacing frantically in circles, his heart rate still accelerated from having been so ready for a physical altercation.  His thoughts were going in as many circles as his feet while he replayed the argument, and Raph's strange actions, over and over again in his mind.

            Finally he stopped, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply before letting the air out in a long, smooth exhale.  Leo decided to meditate upon the events of this night.  He needed to do something to calm himself.

            He was completely unaware of the conversation being held by two of his brothers as they approached his room, or what lay in store for him when they arrived.

            "Don, what are ya’ plottin' here?  I know there's somethin' goin' on in that big brain of yours and I dun think I like it," Raph protested, pulling backward against Don's firm grip on his wrist.  "An' wouldja lemme go already?  I'm right behind ya’, ain’t no need ta drag me!"

            Donnie released Raph's hand at his request. "Sorry, Raph," he said quietly as he stopped walking.

            The two were a short distance away from their older brother's closed bedroom door.  Don turned to face Raph then, but couldn't quite get his eyes to meet Raph's as he spoke.

            "Look, Raph," he whispered, "I have an idea for how we can teach Leo to really listen to what you’re saying to him, rather than to continue expecting you to behave in a certain way.   You’ve grown in your ability to communicate but he isn’t understanding that.

            “In order for us to change his expectations of you, we have to speak to him on a level he will understand explicitly."  Don’s face flushed a bit then and he further averted his gaze from Raph's eyes.  

            Still, Raph didn't miss the wicked grin that twisted the corners of his genius brother's mouth when he spoke again.

            "I think you _will_ like it.  Will you just trust me?  And do what I ask?" Don requested.

            Raph stared at Don.  Since when did his quiet brother start having ideas that put that kind of look on his face?

            "Don," he whispered back, one eye ridge cocked, "exactly what kinda plan ya’ got in mind?"

            Donnie stepped closer to Raph, placing his hands softly on his taller brother's hips.  His hands then smoothed gently along Raph's sides in slow, vertical strokes as he stood pressed against him.

            He planted small, sensual kisses along Raph's collarbones between his softly whispered words as he repeated, "One . . . he will understand . . . _explicitly."_

            The final word caused a hot shiver to run the length of Raph's body.

            Again, but more gently this time, Don took Raph's hand in his.  "Now, come with me.   _Please?"_

            Raph nodded dumbly and followed Don with no further questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Having arranged candles all around his room and in a wide circle on the floor, Leo was just kneeling into his meditation position when he heard the knock on his door.

            Sighing with frustration at the interruption, Leo rubbed his forehead with one hand.  "If that's you, Raph, it would be better if you just . . . . "

            "It's not Raph," Don interrupted, easing the door open slowly.  "Well, not only Raph."  He stepped aside then, pushing the door open wider so that Leo could see Don's companion.  "We need to talk, Leo."

            The blue-clad Turtle shot a look at his two brothers, eyes dodging accusingly between them, until finally coming to rest on Don's hand intertwined with Raph's.  His eyes widened for a moment before narrowing.  This was how their threesomes generally started, he realized.  One or the other leading the way into his room, hands linked in much that same way.

            "Guys, I'm really not in the mood for . . . ." he began.

            "Well, Leo," Don interrupted a second time, “I didn’t really ask about your mood, did I?  I simply said we need to talk, which we do.  Right now.”

            Don wondered quickly just where he was getting this burst of boldness from tonight.  He suppressed the thought, replacing it with thoughts of equity for Raphael.  And the various other, hotter things he had in mind.  He'd be lying to himself if he denied he was feeling a little excited at the moment; the prospect of executing his plan stirring something within him that made his blood run hot and his head dizzy with anticipation.

            As the two made their way into Leo’s room, Don released Raph's hand, but held his oldest brother's eyes captive with an unfaltering stare.

            "It’s nice that you're already kneeling, Leonardo.  That will make this part of our discussion much easier," Don told him.

            Don reached to the knot at the back of his head, untying it and slipping his mask off of his face.  As the violet fabric fell away, Leonardo saw a glint in his brother's eyes that spoke equally of both lust and his innate passion for justice.  What happened next nearly stilled the elder Turtle's heart.

            In one quick motion, Donatello stepped behind Leonardo and used his mask to tie his brother’s ankles together.  Leo opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off yet again by his younger brother.

            "Put your hands behind you," Don said.

            "Donnie, what are you . . . ."

            "Your hands, please.   _Now_ ," Don requested more firmly.

            Rare was the occasion that the typically even-tempered Turtle's voice would reach that particular timbre, but when it did, it was known to send a warning ripple through all of his brothers.  They had all learned long ago not to deny it and certainly not to ignore it.  Leo complied almost immediately, his face bearing a grimace unseen by Don as his brother used Leo’s mask to bind his wrists and then to tie them swiftly, and tightly, to his ankles.

            The eldest Turtle spoke again then.  "Is there a reason you're acting this way, Donnie?  Not letting me speak?  Tying me up?  Do I get a say in any of this?"

            "I think you've said enough,"  Don's words were clinical, barren of any emotion.  He turned to Raphael then.  "Raph, if you would kindly stop our brother from vocalizing?"

            Raphael's mouth dropped open slightly as he realized exactly what Don meant for him to do.       For a moment, he found himself torn between his own anger and desire for revenge, and another, entirely different type of desire.           He glanced at Don for reassurance, and was met with a kindly nod and a smile that only he could see.            Don gestured downward to where Leo kneeled and Raph couldn't help but smirk at the incredulous look he saw on his oldest brother’s face.  Golden eyes ablaze, he nodded back at Donnie and moved toward Leo to do exactly what Don had asked of him.

            Don patted Raph's arm as he came closer and watched for a moment as he untied his red mask.  After a moment, Don crossed to stand within Leo's line of vision.

            "Thank you.  Now then," Don's voice began again, in the same even tone with which he'd just spoken to Raph, "it’s time you learned something, Leonardo."

            He leveled his gaze at the eldest Turtle then.  His eyes, normally soft, warm and inviting, now had a nearly unrecognizable hardness to them.  They seemed to pierce right through all of Leo's defenses, rendering him just as speechless as Raph's mask was doing, now tied tightly in his mouth.

            Donatello continued.  "I am going to teach you the proper way to treat our brother.  And I'll make sure the lesson sticks.  After all, we can't be a good team if you're encouraging bad behavior when Raph's trying his best to change."

            Leo's brow worked furiously as he made small muffled sounds behind the red gag.  During times like these his brothers were lucky that his trust in them was unwavering.  Still, he found himself more than a little unnerved at this particular turn of events.  Leo strained against his ties; his mumbled words met with a look of consternation from Don.

            "Leo, honestly," Don intoned calmly, "struggling's not going to get you anywhere.  Relax.  We're going to be here a while."

            Don waved a hand at Raph then, indicating that he step forward.  "Raph, would you please be so kind as to lie down?"

            As Raph complied with one last curious frown at his smart brother, Don turned back to Leo.

            "He's been coming to talk to me about your arguments," Don said, his voice maintaining its matter-of-fact tone.  "Let me repeat that.  I'll even re-phrase it so that you may better catch my meaning and inflection.  Raphael comes to _me_ to _talk_ about _you_.

            “I'm looking at you, Leo, and your face shows no sign of a struggle although the two of you just had an altercation.  He didn't strike out at you.  I would have heard the commotion if he had, because it only would have escalated from there until the entire lair was in shambles from the hurricane that you two create when you go at it.  There are no bruises to be seen on either of you.  Our home is still in one piece.  And Raph has calmed considerably," he paused to eye their leader.  "Why is that, Leo?"

            Leo's eyes flickered for a moment.  He wanted to say something, to tell Don off, to do something! But he found that he could do no more than simply listen, simply allow his brother's words to wash over him.  He lowered his head, casting his eyes downward.

            "Because he came to me.  To talk about it.  Words instead of fists.  Walking away instead of fighting.  Don’t you understand the significance of that?  Don’t you realize how different that is from the way things have gone up until now?  Haven’t you seen the improvement in our brother’s way of handling arguments?  He is _trying_ , Leo.  But you just won't give, will you?  You are more stubborn than he ever thought of being, do you realize that?"

            Don turned his attention to Raphael, who was attempting to find a comfortable position while being carapace down on the hard floor.

            “I’m sorry Raph, let’s do something to make you a bit more comfortable,” Don said as he bent down and placed his hands under Raph’s shoulders.

            Spinning Raph’s body so that he was perpendicular to Leo, Don tugged until he had pulled Raph’s head and the upper edge of his carapace onto Leo’s lap.  Raph shifted a bit, his golden eyes lifting to stare into Leo’s before he brought them back to Don with a puzzled look.

            “Don’t move Raph,” Don instructed in a low, seductive tone.

            The caress in those words was felt by both Raph and Leo.  Raph’s hands were pressed into the floor, the knuckles blanching a bit at the effort it took for him to remain in position.  Leo was unable to pull his eyes away from Raph’s face; he had never been this close to his brother while he was so still.

            Don kneeled near Raph’s right side and placed his palm flat on his brother’s plastron.  Slowly stroking the scutes, drifting high and then rubbing lower, Don swept over the entirety of Raph’s body plates with a sensuous touch.  Raph’s breathing grew a bit heavier and his eyes began to glitter.

            “The point I am trying to make,” Don said to Leo, although his eyes remained focused on the movement of his hand on Raph’s body, “is that Raph is learning to really listen and understand the ramifications of his behavior.  He is learning to empathize with how his actions affect others and he is learning how to accept chastisement.”

            Don leaned further forward so that both of his hands could play over Raph’s prone form.  One hand moved upward to gently stroke along the edge of Raph’s plastron and dance lightly across his collarbones.  The other swept over to Raph’s exposed side as Don gently thumbed his brother’s ribcage.

            Raph was reacting favorably to the attention, his hands relaxed and his eyes hooded.  A deep churr rumbled up from his chest, vibrating his carapace, which in turn sent a quiver along the length of Leo’s thighs and into his lower plastron.

            Leo's hands twisted in their bindings, the urge to touch almost overwhelming.  He wasn't used to being bound, being denied.  And Donnie's voice, still lecturing away, just made it worse.

            “Our basic problem here is that while Raphael has chosen to adjust his behavior, other members of our family haven’t noticed, or have chosen _not_ to notice the change.”  Don’s head came up so fast that the movement drew Leo’s eyes away from Raph’s face.

            “I’m talking specifically about you, Leo,” Don said once he had Leo’s focus.  “You aren’t listening to him.  He apologizes, you continue to lecture.  He admits to an error in judgment, you proceed to go on a tirade.  You have fallen into the rut of expecting certain behaviors from Raph and when he doesn’t follow the usual pattern, you aren’t able to pull up and accommodate him.  You aren’t _able_ to really listen.”

            Both of Donatello’s hands were now lovingly tracing the pattern of hard muscle on Raph’s thighs.  The resultant low pitched groan from Raph pulled Leo’s eyes down again.  He may not have heard what Raph was saying earlier, but he was certainly hearing him now.

            Don’s fingers began to dip and curve along Raph’s inner thighs.  The touch was feathery soft, sending a tingle upwards into Raph’s groin and he unconsciously spread his legs further apart as his hungry body asked for more.

            “Raphael understands that you’re our leader, Leonardo,” Don told him, his voice growing husky.  “You have every possible skill for that job; shell, we all acknowledge that you are a master ninja.  But a commander is only as good as his army, and his army is only as good as their ability to communicate.  However, if they communicate and you don’t listen, the battle is lost.”

            Leo’s earlier anger had completely dissipated, the loud ringing in his ears that had begun as soon as Raph walked into the lair gone.  Don’s words were like those of Sun Tzu, the general he most admired.  How could he have forgotten such an important part of a leader’s job?

            Was it because Raphael fought him at every turn and had been doing so for years?  In many ways, his brother’s lone voice of dissension was helpful, it made Leo look at his plans from every angle before implementing them.  But when it was Raph balking at the most fundamental of Leo’s rules; that made the leader furious.

            Don was right; tuning out Raph’s arguments had become a habit, talking over Raph was an ingrained defense mechanism.

            One of Donatello’s hands moved to stroke and pull at Raphael’s sensitive tail.  Raph’s hips lifted in response and he churred louder and longer than he had before.  This time his churr brought up an answering one from Leo, whose entire lower body was shivering in response to the vibration of Raph’s verbalizations.

            The sight of an aroused Raphael was affecting Donatello as well, despite his best efforts to keep a semi-level head while he pushed his point across to their oldest brother.  Continuing to massage Raph’s twitching tail, Don crawled over Raph’s leg so that he could kneel between those enticing emerald green thighs.

            Releasing the tail, Don placed both palms on Raph’s plastron and slid his body upwards along Raph’s.  When he reached Raph’s mouth, he took possession of it.

            All Leo could do was watch and listen as Don ravished the mouth under his.  The heavy breathing and wet slurping sounds were getting to him; Leo once more tugged at the material that tethered his hands.  Once more he discovered that Donatello knew how to tie a knot.

            He grunted, trying to get their attention, but Raph’s arms had come up to wrap around Don’s shell and Leo could see the muscles flexing as Raph held onto the genius tightly.  Leo rocked forward and back, not much because he didn’t want to tip over, but it was enough to make Don break the kiss and look up.

            Don’s eyes were dark with need, the chocolate color swimming in a sea of desire.  Leo inhaled sharply through his nostrils when their eyes met and his cock jumped, the blood starting to fill it quickly.

            Wiggling out of Raph’s grasp, Don shifted back into a kneeling position.  His arousal was now completely obvious; Don’s cock was out and rock solid.  The bulge under Raph’s plastron was huge and Don’s hand went to it as soon as he noticed.

            “Don~nie,” Raph moaned.  “What the shell are ya’ doin’?”

            Leo shuddered.  He’d never heard Raph’s voice sound so . . . _desperate_.  He wanted to hear it again; wanted to plead with Don to make Raph beg so that the sound of that sensual, gravelly voice could reverberate through Leo’s body again.

            He lifted his eyes reluctantly from Raph’s face in an attempt to catch Don’s eyes.  Leo couldn’t say anything, but maybe he could _will_ Donnie to understand.

            Almost as though reading his mind, Don glanced up and a quirky smile tugged the corner of his mouth upwards.  He knew he was making his point; Leonardo was absolutely listening to Raph now, in fact, Leo was hanging on every word, every vocal nuance that came out of Raph’s mouth.

            Raph’s head moved from side to side as Don carefully freed his enormous erection.  The movement of Raph’s skull rubbed against a softer part of Leo’s plastron and the rising bump underneath became a raging hard-on, too large to contain any longer.

            Leo’s cock dropped down and brushed against the side of Raph’s head.  The heat and musky smell broke through Raph’s fog and he turned his face into Leo’s dick.

            “Oh fuck,” Raph groaned, his own cock jumping at the sight of the forest green one inches from his mouth.

            The sound of Raph’s voice made Leo’s cock twitch and a dribble of pre-come leaked from the tip.  Without conscious thought, Raph’s tongue darted out to catch it.

            “Ummm . . . nghh,” Leo moaned, squirming against the ties holding him in place.

            Don tipped forward and ran his tongue along the underside of Raph’s cock.  Raph shook hard, churring loudly as he turned his attention back to Donatello.

            “Don . . . Donnie,” Raph called, desire lowering the tone of his voice even further.  “Shit, do something, anything  . . . just, just get me off Don.”

            “Then pay attention to me, Raphie.  Focus on me, not Leo.  Tonight is about teaching Leo to need the sound of your voice.  It’s about making him desperate to hear it; so desperate that he’ll retrain his mind to want to hear every word you say, rather than to raise his to drown you out.”

            “Mmph!” Leo answered, wanting to tell Don that he didn’t purposely try to ignore Raph’s words.

            Once again, Don glanced up at him.  “I understand Leo.  I do.  You just haven’t bothered to make the same kind of effort that Raph’s been making.  That has to be pointed out to you so you’ll count to ten the next time you and Raphael have a disagreement.  You’ll count to ten and think about the sound of his voice.  You’ll think about how much you want to hear it, even if the words themselves go against your grain.”

            As if to stress that point, Don lowered his mouth to Raph’s pulsing organ and quickly swallowed it down.  Raph grunted, digging his heels into the ground and pushing his hips up to force as much of himself into Don’s mouth as possible.

            “Fuck yeah, Donnie,” Raph said, nearly sobbing as Don’s hot mouth and wide tongue lavished his shaft with attention.  “Need th . . . that.  Mmmm,” he hummed in ecstasy as Don’s tongue lapped across the head of his straining cock.

            Leo’s dick was rigid and slick with pre-come.  Unable to move so that he could take care of his own erection, all he could do was watch Don suckling Raph’s, and listen to the sounds of Raph’s verbal encouragement.

            Under the deep baritone of Raph’s voice, Don could hear the near constant churrs and low whimpers coming from Leonardo.  Don didn’t want to be cruel; he knew Leo’s cock was probably getting to the point of being painful because his own definitely was, but he wanted this to be a lesson their leader never forgot.

            Unfortunately, he could tell from the way Raph’s dick was moving in his mouth that his hot blooded brother wasn’t going to last much longer.  Don gave an last, long swipe to the emerald shaft and reluctantly lifted his head.

            “Donnie, Donnie,” Raph murmured in a throaty undertone.  “Don’t stop now, ple~ase.  Come on Donnie, f . . . finish me.”

            Leo groaned loudly as the sound of Raph’s pleading reverberated through both of their bodies.  Leo’s cocked bobbed in reaction and a large drop of his clear pre-come rolled from the tip to drip onto Raph’s forehead.

            Don leaned forward again and swiped up the fluid with his finger.  Looking down into Raph’s eyes, his mirrored the pure lust that stared back up at him.

            Raph’s erection brushed heavily against Don’s and they both shivered in reaction.  Leo’s cock spurted more of his pre-ejaculate as he panted behind the red gag.

            Reaching up, Don gathered the new flow of liquid onto his finger, careful not to make contact with Leo’s erection.  He could see that Leo was flexing his thighs and moving his hips as he attempted to rub his cock against Raph’s skull, desperately seeking the friction needed to relieve his suffering.

            “Raph, I’m going to prep you,” Don said, maintaining a careful monotone. 

            He nearly cried out in triumph when Raph nodded his consent.  Don had never gotten to top Raph, but he was determined to do so tonight.

            Using the liberal amount of pre-come from Leo’s cock, Don reached between Raph’s legs and unerringly found the puckered entrance to his brother’s ass.  Carefully and smoothly, he inserted a well slicked finger.

            Raph’s eyes closed as a deep churr spiraled up from inside of him.  His cock bobbed and danced, the veins straining against the engorged member.

            Elated, Don moved his finger inside of Raph before removing it to this time gather up Raph’s pre-come.  With two fingers lubricated, Don worked to stretch his brother, knowing that Raph hadn’t bottomed very often.

            Raph was humming and churring as Don’s fingers worked inside of him.  Leo’s eyes were tightly closed, the sound and vibration of Raph’s voice filling his head and sparking an ever intensifying fire in his gut.

            Don tilted up and forward enough to touch the tip of his cock to Raph’s.  The contact was like an electrical jolt, making Raph’s head lift from Leo’s lap and causing his scalp to rub upwards along the entire length of Leo’s massive erection.  Leo cried out behind his gag, and then his entire body began to quake as Raph settled back onto his thighs, once more brushing his darkly needy cock.

            “Relax Raphael,” Don intoned soothingly as he used his free hand to circle both of their erections.

            Squeezing them together, he began to rub the pre-come from both of their cocks onto his shaft, coating his and slicking Raph’s in the process.  Raph’s flow was growing heavier and Don knew he didn’t have much time.

            Pulling his fingers out of his brother’s ass, Don shifted his position so that his cock could take their place.  Touching the tip to Raph’s opening, Don looked up at the ceiling, inhaled deeply and blew out a long, calming breath.

            “Raph,” Don called, getting his brother to open his eyes and look at him.  “Tell me what you want me to do.  Tell Leo what you’ve been wanting to say to him.”

            “Damn Donnie,” Raph said, his voice guttural, “I want ya’ ta fuck m . . . me and I don’t need ya’ ta be gentle.  I wanna feel your dick slamming into me as hard as ya’ can.”

            Leo’s eyes sprang open, going first down to Raph’s face and then up to stare wide eyed as Don quickly acceded to Raph’s command.  With a hard lunge, Don drove his entire length into Raph’s tight ass.

            “Fuck yes!” Raph shouted as Don grabbed onto his hips and began a fast pace, ramming his cock into his brother with full body thrusts.

            Raph’s body rocked back and forth, moved by the strength of Don’s assault.  The motion moved Leo as well, jolting his cock which bounced and waved above Raph’s head.

            “Le~o,” Raph groaned, his gold eyes flashing upwards.

            Rolling his head back a little, he could watch Leo’s dick bob and just beyond that he could see Leo’s eyes as they moved down to his in response to the sound of his name.

            “I ain’t p . . . perfect, Leo,” Raph rumbled, his hot breath blowing across the veins in Leo’s cock.  “I’m still me and I’m still gonna . . . gonna fuck up . . . ahhh, harder Donnie!  Still gonna f . . .fuck up sometimes.”

            Leo churred as the sound of Raph’s voice cut through his groin.  He could feel the pressure starting to build at the base of his cock; with no friction of any kind it was Raph’s words that began pulling him towards an orgasm.

            Don was lost in a delicious fog of sensual stimulation, his dick wrapped in the snug, velvet heat of Raph’s internal fire.  The good kind of fire, the kind he’d been working towards warming himself in for the last couple of hours.

            He saw that Raph had a hand wrapped around his own cock, jacking himself as Don fucked him.  Tipping Raph’s hips at a different angle, Don lifted his body higher and drove downwards into Raph’s ass, forcing his cock as deeply as possible.  The angle proved to be enough so that Don’s dick began to massage the delicate bundle of nerves that was Raph’s prostate.

            “Ho~ly shit!” Raph yelped, fireworks shooting off at the base of his cock and sending their sparks up through its entire length.  “Come on Donnie, ya’ can do that again,” he urged his brother breathlessly.

            Don obliged him, jamming his cock into Raph’s body and striking his prostate.  Raph’s hand was a blur as he pumped his dick ever closer to his completion.

            Remembering Don’s counsel, Raph started talking again, the sight of Leo’s cock reacting to his words sending another rush of pressure straight into his own shaft..

            “I’m gonna t . . . try not to fuck up so often, Leo.  When I do, I’m gonna own up ta it, okay?  C . . . can ya’ just hear m . . . me out sometimes?  Don’t start griping at .. . at me.  J . . . just let me admit I’m wrong like a m . . . man?  Shh~it Donnie, oh fuck!  I’m . . . “

            Raph didn’t finish the sentence as his climax ripped through his body, his come spraying out in a thick, solid mass that splattered across both his plastron and Don’s.

            A deep feral groan lifted from his core and rolled upwards through his body as he came.  The back of Raph’s head pressed into Leo’s thighs and the sound echoed past his lips and travelled out and over Leo’s straining cock.

            Digging his toes into the ground, Leo’s head flew back and he cried out through his gag as he orgasmed, the reverberations of Raph’s voice pulling him over the edge.  His come shot out to coat Raph’s chest, his neck and his face.

            Don thrust into Raph one final time as his brother’s inner muscles suddenly clamped down around his erection.  Like a fire burst, Don came in a hard rush, filling Raph’s ass with his seed.

            For several minutes the little tableau held, and then each of the brother’s drifted down from their orgasmic high.

            Don pulled out of Raph and tucked his cock in.  Raph continued to lay on Leo’s lap as he wiped his brother’s come off of his cheeks with his clean hand.

            “I didn’t even have ta touch him,” Raph said with some pride, unconcerned that his body was coated inside and out with jizz.

            Rising shakily to his feet, Don offered a hand to Raph and pulled him up.  Both of them stared down at Leo, still bound and breathing heavily.  Raph cast a sidelong look at Don before untying the makeshift gag and removing it from Leo’s mouth.

            Leo sucked in a lungful of air and flicked his tongue over his dry lips.  His eyes were steady as they gazed back into the two pairs that were studying him.

            “Is this lesson finished now, Donatello?” Leo asked in a firm voice.  “Am I allowed some freedom of movement finally?”

            Not in the least remorseful, Don stepped around behind Leo and removed his bindings.  He started to offer a hand to his oldest brother, knowing the circulation in his legs probably hadn’t yet returned, but Leo brushed him aside and stood up on his own.

            The two younger Turtles waited for Leo to say something else.  Don refused to relinquish the wonderfully euphoric feeling that flowed through his system at what he had just accomplished.

            Clearing his throat, Leo finally said, “All right Donnie.  You made your point.”  Looking at Raph, Leo told him, “If you can change, then so can I.  Next time we have a disagreement, I will try hard to make sure my end of it remains a discussion rather than a push towards a fight.  And I’ll stop talking long enough to really hear what you have to say.”

            Raph smiled broadly, lifting a hand toward his brother that was quickly clasped.

            “Come on Leo, what say the three of us hit the shower together?  If ya’ ask nicely, maybe I’ll scrub your shell,” Raph said.

            Leo laughed.  “Just don’t start singing in there.  After what just happened, I make no guarantees about my behavior if your voice starts echoing all around me.”

            Raph had started to leave the room with Don leading the way when he stopped abruptly and grabbed Don’s arm.

            “Oh shit Donnie,” Raph said, a startled look on his face.  “He ain’t gonna get a hard-on every time we argue from now on, is he?  I don’t think I could handle the embarrassment.”

            Don chuckled as his eyes darted from Raph to Leo and back again.  “We didn’t hypnotize him Raph, I think you’re safe.”

            “That’s good,” Raph said, relieved.

            He walked out of the door and Leo followed, pausing in front of Don to say, “May I add how thrilled I am to hear that as well?  Although, don’t tell Raph, I doubt if our arguments are ever going to sound quite the same way again.”

            Don was grinning as he watched Leo leave the room.  Feeling damned proud of himself, Don also discovered that he was starting to get excited again.

            His grin widened to a smile and he hopped to catch up to his brothers.  Group showers were always fun and always promising.  He was pretty sure he could get the fire burning inside Raph and Leo again without a whole lot of effort.

            The good kind of fire, the kind that even a cold shower couldn’t put out.


End file.
